1709 2009
by driver picks the music
Summary: What if Jude and Tommy knew each other before, a very long time before? Jude is 19 and Tom is 25, they meet on her first day at Sparrow Records, but it seems they've known each other forever. Disclamer on profile page
1. 2009

**Hey, so this is my new Jommy. It's an AU, I've never written one of those before, so please please please tell me what you think, good or bad. And thanks for reading.**

..................................................................................................

Jude Harrison walked into Sparrow Recods.

After asking at the front desk, she found her way to the office of the man who runs it.

His name was William Johnson, and he was a very nice man. He took her on a tour around the studio, before ending it in the lobby, where he was telling her about the upcoming charity concert, that they were giving next week.

While he was in the middle of telling her this, she was looking around, taking in her seroundings, when her eyes landing on a man across the lobby.

He was about six foot tall, with jet black hair, and it looked like maybe he had blue eyes.

Instantly, she knew she had seen him before, but she couldn't place where. With a slight shake of her head, she turned back to Edward, as he said to call him, and found he was telling her he wanted her to meet the producer she would be working with.

-----------

Tom was standing by the front desk, talking to a delivery man over the phone.

He was looking at the paper in his hand, when he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye.

When he looked up, he saw it was a girl with flaming red hair across the lobby, talking to his friend and co-worker, Gary Morgan.

He watched her for a moment, wondering why she looked so familar.

-----------

Jude was getting along nicely with Gary, he was a great guy. They had been finding out how much they had in common, talking about their tasts in music genra, when she felt someones eyes on her.

She looked around, and her eyes locked with the eyes of the man from before.

They looked into each others eyes, for what seemed like hours, but was really only moments, when she looked away with a quiet gasp.

Gary asked her if something was wrong, she looked like she had seena ghost. She shook her head, telling him no, she was fine, she just thought she had seen someone she knew, but it was nothing.

Gary looked over to where she had, just moments before, and he saw Tom watching her.

His brows were pulled down low, looking thoughtful, before he shook his head, and looked away.

--------------

That night, when Jude got home, she was still thinking about the man Gary had called, Tom.

There was something about him, that was just so familar, but she couldn't seem to figure out what that something was.


	2. 1709

When Jude woke up, she waited for her maid, and good friend Kat, to come in and help her dress.

She hated dresses, but her father, the owner of the biggest ranch of the country side, told her it was her job as his daughter, and as a women, to be prosentable at all times, so she wore them.

Today though, she didn't mind, she was going to wear her favorite of them all, her riding habit.

The skirt was navy blue, as was the jacket. The vest was a light cream color, that matched the gloves and boots wonderfully.

Now although she loved her horse, Dasiey, she was not the reason why Jude loved to ride.

Kat came in with her breakfast, and helped her dress, then left her with a smile, knowing Judes plans for the day.

As Jude walked to the stable, she couldn't hide the smile on her face. But as she walked through the door, she did hide the squeal of happiness that wanted to escape, when two hands reached out of the empty stall, and pulled her in.

She smiled as she turned, and looked into his laughing blue eyes, as she leaned in to kiss his everwaiting lips.

When he pulled back, he smiled "I have to tell you something."

Jude looked into his eyes once more, and smiled "What is it?"

"I love you." He said, looking more serious then she had ever seen him look before.

Her smile widened, that was not the first time he had said that to her, but she loved to hear it "And I love you."

He smiled then, and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her feet off the ground as he spun them both around.

When her feet touched the ground, she took a step back "Are you ready now?"

He nodded, and grabbed her hand, and they walked to the stall with her horse.

----

After their ride they brought the horses back to the stable.

They were once again, alone in the empty stall, when he said something to her, she had been longing to hear.

She was leaning against the wall, he was standing in front of her, he had just brushed a loose piece of hair from her face, then he looked into her eyes "I want to marry you."

She smiled "Alright." Then she stood up from the wall, as he leaned down, and captured her lips in a kiss.

As he brought his hand up to rest on her cheek, she was taken back to the night they frist met.

--

Her father had thrown a party, the winter was over, and the herd had survived, only two had not made it, and he was in good spirits, so the hired hands were to come also.

Jude was standing by the wall, talking to her sister with a glass of punch in her hand, when she looked up to see the most beautiful man she had ever seen, walking torwards her.

He came to a stop in front of her, and smiled "Hello." He said, in a velvety smooth voice.

She smiled slightly and gave him a small nod "Hello."

he reached out his hand, and she lightly placed hers in it, her smiled widened slightly, as he brought her hand to his lips, and gently kiss the backs of her fingers.

Jude had never seen this man before, and knew her father must have hired him for the winter.

he released her hand, and smiled "Would you care to dance?"

She nodded, and followed him to the dance floor.

After dancing twice together, they had to go their separete ways, more then two dances would have been improper.

Just as Jude was turning to walk away, he stopped her, by placing a hand on her arm. She turned and looked at him "What is your name?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

She smiled "Jude, Jude Harrison, my father owns the ranch. What is your name?"

He looked at her for a moment, then replied with a half smile "Tom Quincy."

Jude gave a small courtesy "It was lovely to meet you Mr. Quincy."

He smiled, and nodded "Call me Tom, and it was a pleasure to meet you as well, Jude."

Her brows raised at the familiar use of her given name, he only chuckled, before turning and walking away.

--

She was brought back, when the kiss ended. She took a step back, and looked up at him, worried "How?" She asked, in a small voice.

He looked serious as he thought for a moment "We must tell no one for now, we'll figure something out, I promise you, we will be together, I love you."

She nodded, but never had a chance to respond, for at that moment, the stable door opened and her father stormed in.

Some one had told him they saw her in there with one of the hands.

He found them together in the empty stall, and pulled her along with him, as he shouted back at Tom "I want you out, off of my ranch, you are never to see my daughter again."

Jude struggled against him, but it was of no use, he was much to strong for her.

All she could do, was look back at Tom "Please" She cried "Don't go, don't leave me."

Her last glimpse of him, she saw him standing there, looking just as lost as she felt.

--

That night, Jude was sitting on the stairs in the main hall, crying as her father spoke with her mother, telling her what had happened.

Her sister Sadie, sat down beside her, and wrapped her arms around her, letting Jude cry on her shoulder.

"Please" Jude cried over and over "Don't go, don't leave me here all alone, please don't go."

After a few minutes, Jude sat up, and looked at Sadie "He left."

Sadie looked at her sister, she lifted a hand, and wipped the tears from her face "I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell me about him before, I would have helped you?"

Jude shrugged her shoulders, in a very unlady like manner "We hadn't wanted to take the chance, of someone else finding out, I guess we have nothing to worry about now."

Sadie wrapped her arm around her once again, and they sat there, gently rocking side to side, until the parlor door opened, and their mother stood in the doorway.

She saw her girls sitting there, and looked at Jude "Your father and I would like to speak with you, right now."

Jude nodded, and slowly stood up, then she followed her mother back into the parlor, where she recived the worst new she had ever been give.

She was to marry James Andrews, who was a fine man, but not the man she loved, and that by itself, made him not good enough for her.

------

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep.......

Jude reached a hand over, and hit the button on her alarm clock, shutting it off.

She sat up rubbing her eyes, then she looked around the room, she was in her room, in her apartmen, the same one she had lived in since she left home almost a year ago, after her parents got divorced.

She sat there for a moment, before shaking her head "Wow" She said to herself "That was a weird dream."

Then she got out of bed, and made her way into the bathroom, to get ready for her first real day at the studio, wondering to herself, why she would have dreamed about a man she had only seen for the first time, the day before?


	3. They Meet

Jude walked into the studio, and was met by Gary, they went into studio A, and started work on her first single.

A few hours into it, Jude was taking a lunch break, and was making herself a sandwitch in the kitchen, when someone walked up behind her. She turned, and there he was, the man from the day before, and the man from her dream, Tom Quincy.

He stopped when he saw her, and gave her a slight nod "Hey, are you the new artist?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, Jude Harrison, and you're Tom Quincy right?"

He nodded "Yeah, it's nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand. She reached forward to shake it, and quickly pulled back her hand.

They both looked startled, and she wondered if he felt it also, the shock, but also the feeling that it had happened before.

He cleared his throat "So Gary, he's a great producer, one of the best we have here, you're lucky to have him."

Jude nodded "Yeah, he's a great guy."

After a moment of silence, Tom smiled "Well, I should get back to work, it was nice meeting you."

Jude nodded, and smiled "Yeah, you to."

She watched him walk away, and shook her head, wondering once again, what it was about him, that seemed so familiar.

-

Tom was walking back to studio B, when he was stopped by Gary "Hey Tom." Gary said, coming out of studio A.

Tom turned at the sound of his name "Hey Gary, what's going on?"

Gary shrugged "Nothing much really, working with my new artist today, she's really pretty good. You should be lucky though, that you don't have her, you would never get along long enough to get any work done." He said with a slight laugh.

Tom chuckled "I actually just met her, she seems nice enough." He looked thoughtful for a moment, and Gary shook his head "Uhoh, don't even think about it man."

Tom looked confused "Think about what?"

Gary chuckled "She's to young for you man, she's only nineteen."

Tom shook his head "One, I wasn't thinking about that."

Gary just looked at him "And two?"

Tom smiled "Nineteen isn't to young at all." Then he laughed "Don't worry, I don't think she's really my type."

Gary laughed "Good, let's keep it that way, you two have to work at the same place, remember that."

Tom shook his head with another chuckle "Alright, I got to go, I got work to do."

Gary watched his friend walk away, and wondered if he really hadn't thought about it, or if he was only saying that.

--

Later that day, Jude was getting ready to head out, they had gotten a lot of work done on her song, but they still had a ways to go yet, when she once again, ran into Tom Quincy.

He was standing at the front desk, talking to the receptionist about an order he had placed for one of his artists album covers.

Jude had learned from Gary, that Tom had a very prosperous singing career, and he was also a great producer.

Amy, the receptionist, smiled when she saw Jude, they had talked a little during one of Judes breaks, and found out, they had a lot in common.

Seeing her smile, Tom turned to see who was behind him, and when he saw it was Jude, he smiled himself "Hey Jude."

Jude rolled her eyes "Really? You're going to go with that?"

Tom chuckled "What's wrong with that, you've heard it before?"

They both laughed, and Jude once again rolled her eyes "Once or twice in my life, yeah."

Tom nodded "Alright, how about, hello Jude. Is that better?"

Jude chuckled and nodded "Yes, much better, and hello to you also, or I guess goodbye, since I'm leaving."

Tom smirked "Well then, goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow Harrison."

Jude nodded with a smirk of her own "See ya Quincy."

As Jude turned and walked away, Tom watched her go, thinking to himself "There's something about that girl, she's going to stir things up around here, that's for sure." When she was gone, he turned back to Amy, and continued with what they had been talking about before.

--

Jude waked out to her car. she got inside and turned it on, then she reached forward and turned on the radio, before sliding a CD into the player. She had told Gary she didn't know any of toms music, so he gave her a copy of his lastest album, and then he also made her a mix of songs he had produced, and she wanted to listen to his album first.

She turned up the volume a little, and rolled down the window, feeling the cool breeze as his voice filled the car.

--

That night, Jude got ready for bed, then she laid down, thinking about her day, and how her dream was really coming true, she was a real recording artist now, and it was everything she had hoped for.

As she pulled the blanket over herself, she thought about her dream from the night before, then she shook her head "I've never had such a vivid dream before, it was so real, I almost thought I would in that house when I woke up, it must have been from the excitement from my first day at the studio." She thought to herself, with a nod of her head.

She reached over and turned off the her bedside light, wondering to herself, if after today, after she started work on her first song, if she would dream about something equally unusual, or if she would dream of normal things, like being on stage somewhere, singing her songs, like she always dreams.

------

A few days later, Tom got home late, he was suppose to be on a date with Roxanne right now, but he couldn't leave work soon enough, not the he minded, he didn't think she was someone that he would see more of anyway.

But, he didn't get to have dinner yet, and he was hungry, so he went to the kitchen and found some pizza left over from the night before.

After eating, he took a shower, and got ready for bed.

As he laid looking up into the darkness of his room, he wondered about Jude, there was something about her, and he couldn't quite put his finger on what, that was so familiar, like he knew her from somewhere, and just couldn't remember.

He shook his head, wondering why it seemed to matter so much, and closed his eyes, ready to sleep.


	4. Promises

Tom woke the next morning, with the sun in his eyes, and a pounding in his head, he looked around, and remembered where he was.

After Mr. Harrison had thrown him off his ranch, he went to his friend Kwest, and asked if he could stay with him for a short time, untill he figured out what he was to do.

His friend said he could stay, but he had no room in the house, so here he was, in the hayloft of the barn.

He had to find someway to get word to Jude, he had to let her know that he would find a way for them to be together, he had promised, and he would not break that promise.

----

Jude was sitting in the study, reading a book, when Kat came in.

She came over to Jude, and held out a letter "This came for you. It's from him."

Jude looked at her friend, then at the letter in her hand, before reaching out and taking it "How do you know?"

Kat Smiled "He sent it to me, addressed from his friend Kwest Taylor, and this was with it, he asked me to give it to you, he said he promised you something, and needed to let you know, he intended to keep that promise."

Jude smiled, and opened the letter "Thank you Kat, but if you wouldn't mind, can I have a few moments alone?"

Kat nodded, and left her alone with the letter. Jude quickly opened it, and smiled at the familiar script.

..................

_My dearest Jude,_

_I hope this letter gets to you before someone else, namely your father, finds it._

_I hope he was not to hard on you, you have no idea how hard it was for me to leave, but I know if we are to be together someday, it was what was best at the time._

_I promised you we will be together somehow, and I mean that, I will not let you down._

_I can not say much more now, but I will tell you, I love you._

_I will write again when I can, until then, know I am always with you in my thoughts._

_Yours forever,_

_Tommy._

...............

Jude wiped a tear away, if only it was simple, if only their love was enough and they could be happy.

She was folding the letter up, and had just tucked it inside her dress, when the door opened, and her mother walked in.

"Judith" She said, looking at her daughter "James is here to see you, it would be a good idea to go splash some cool water on your eye first, we don't want him to know you've been crying."

Jude looked at her mother, surprised "What do you mean?"

Her mother smiled sadly "Jude sweetheart, I know what it's like to have your heart broken."

Jude wiped at her eye "Really?"

Her mother smiled slightly "Yes, I was seventeen, and in love with my best friend. But, he wasn't the right person for me to marry, and I had to listen to my parents, and I'm glad I did, it all turned out fine."

Jude nodded, and stood, getting ready to meet her future husband "Alright, I am ready."

As they left the room, Jude couldn't help but wonder to herself "It was the right thing for mother, but does that mean it has to be the right thing for me as well?"

--

Tom walked into the study at Kwest', and found his friend.

He sat in a chair by the fireplace, and sighed "I think I have to talk to my parents."

Kwest put the book he had been reading down, and looked in surprise at his friend "Your parent? Really?"

Tom nodded "Yes, I think if I can settle some things with them, I can show him I am a good man, that I can provide for her."

Kwest nodded "You really do love her." It was a statement, not a question.

Tom nodded "Yes, I really do. I shall leave tomorrow, I will be there no later than the first of the week."

Kwest nodded again "Alright my friend, if there is anything I can do for you."

Tom nodded "I know, this is something I must do alone though, I shall leave right now, and get things in order for my trip, I will be in touch with you. I am in your debt for the use of your home."

Kwest shook his head "No no, you are my friend, it was the least I could do."

Tom nodded once more, then he stood and walked out of the room.

----

Tom woke up the next morning, slowly opening his eyes, that dream had been so real, so lifelike.

He sat up, and shook his head slightly "I have got to stop eating right before bed, that pizza really got to me."

He got out of bed, and went to get ready for work.

---

Later that same day, Tom was standing at the counter, in hospitality, holding a cooling cup of coffee in his hand, staring at nothing, when Gary found him.

Gary waved a hand in front of Toms face "Hay man, you alright?"

Tom startled slightly, and chuckled "Yeah, I'm fine, just spaced out a little I guess. What's going on?"

Gary shook his head "Nothing now, I was getting ready to head out for the day actually. Jude was here earlier, but she's done for the day, so I got nothing now."

Tom nodded and took drink of his coffee, then grimced, and Gary chuckled. Tom poured it down the drain, before turning back to Gary.

He leaned against the counter once more "So how are things going with Jude?"

Gary shrugged "Good, she's a natural, have you heard her yet?"

Tom shook his head, and Gary pulled a CD out of his pocket "Well I was going to drop this by her place, it's her first finished single, but I'll just get another one, you take this, it's really good."

Tom reached for it, and slipped it into his pocket "Thanks, I'll do that later, I got to get back to work now, I'll talk to you later man."

Gary nodded "Yeah, see you."

As Tom walked away, Gary watched him pull the CD from his pocket, and look at it, then he turned and headed for his office, and Gary knew he was going to listen to it now.

He doesn't know how he knows, but something tells him, Jude is going to end up being someone very important to Tom Quincy.

Gary smiled, and shook his head, as he walked back torwards studio A, to make another copy of the song.


	5. Her First Song

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added me and this story to their favorites. I've never written an AU that was a full length story, so it really means a lot that you all like this so much.**

**I'm also glad it's different fro anything else you've read, that's what I was hoping. lol! So thanks for all your kind words. We're about half way through now, there will be twelve chapters all together, so just a few more. :)  
**

...............................................................................................

Jude was sitting in her living room, with her friend Bella, they were eating pizza, and watching a movie, when the bell at the door rang.

She got up and went to answer it, and was surprised to see Gary.

Jude opened the door wider and smiled "Hey Gary, what's up?"

Gary smiled and pulled a CD from his jacket pocket and handed it to her "I come bringing gifts, this is your very first finished single."

Jude smiled, and grabbed it from his hand. She looked up at him, and pulled him in for a quick hug.

When she pulled back, he laughed "I thought you might be just a little happy to have it."

Jude laughed as well "Just a little bit, do you want to come in, and we can listen to it?"

He smiled, but shook his head "I would love to, but I've got to go, I have somewhere i have to be in just a few minutes, but I wanted you to have this."

Jude smiled once more "Well thank you Gary, I really appreciate it."

Gary smiled "No problem Jude, I'll see you later."

Jude told him goodbye then, and went back into the living room.

Bella looked up at her as she walked in, and smiled "So you got it?"

Jude smiled and held it up, Bell stood up, and reached for it "Let's put it in."

Jude handed it to her, and they both danced around the room as the music played.

-----

_(I'd Lie, Taylor Swift)_

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

_he'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
And I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his fathers eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his fathers eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his fathers eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
oh if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie_

------

Tom sat in his office, listening as the music faded out.

He had listened to the song twice already, and he had to admit, it was really well done.

She has a great voice, and can write a good song.

As he pressed the play button on his CD player once more, he could help wondering, even though it made no difference to him, who the song was about?

------

Jude and Bella listened to the song three times, before Bella turned it down, and turned to Jude "Alright, so tell me."

Jude looked confused "Tell you what?"

Bella rolled her eyes "Who's it about, I mean, it has to be about someone right?"

Jude shrugged "It's weird, because it's not really about someone, but I think maybe, it might be."

This time Bella looked confused "What does that mean?"

Jude sighed, and they sat down on the couch, as she explained "Well, it was a few days before I started at the studio, I was just hanging out at home one night, when an idea for this song came into my head, and I had to write it.

It was almost like it was about someone I knew, but not really, if that makes any sense at all.

Anyways, it all just seemed to feel right, while I was writing it, then before I knew it, I had a song, and I decided to make it my first single."

Bella looked at her friend for a moment, then smiled "Well, whoever or whatever had you write that song, was a genius, it's great Jude."

Jude smiled "Thanks, I like to think so."

Bella laughed "Alright, so do we want to listen to it again, or get back to the movie?"

Jude smiled "Let's finish the movie, we can always listen to it again later."

Bella laughed as she reached for the remote, and turned the movie back on.


	6. Another Letter

The next day was Judes day off, but when she went back to work on Thursday, the first person she saw, was Amy.

She walked up to her and smiled "Hey, is Gary in yet?"

Amy smiled "Hey, yeah he is. I heard your song."

Jude smiled "Really, did you like it? Really tell me the truth."

Amy chuckled "It was great, I love it, but it's kind of weird."

Jude got a little diffensive "What do you mean, weird?"

Amy raised her hands, as if to surrender "I don't mean the song itself is weird, what I mean, is that it sounds a lot like you were talking about Tom."

Jude looked confused "Tom? Quincy?"

Amy nodded "Yeah" She waggled her eyebrows, and smiled "Is there something going on there?"

Jude chuckled and shook her head "No, in fact, I wrote that song before I ever met him. Does it really sound like him?"

Amy nodded once more "Yeah, I mean, have you ever seen his sister? She beautiful, and he looks so much like his father, their eyes are exactly the same. And what's even weirder, his birthday is november seventeenth."

Jude looked shocked "Are you serious?"

Amy nodded "Yeah, and he loves to argue like no one I've ever met before, and as for the whole, falling in love thing, that sounded like him to."

Jude softened her look "Really? He said he'd never fall in love?"

Amy nodded, looking a little sad "Yeah, he was with this girl for awhile, but it ended badly, and after that, he's always said he'd never fall in love."

Jude thought for a moment "What's his favorite color?"

Amy shrugged "Now that, I do not know."

Jude nodded, then shook her head slightly "Alright, I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

Jude walked off to studio A, and found Gary.

But Gary noticed she had a hard time focusing on the music, she seemed lost in thought.

------

A couple of hours later, Jude was getting something to drink, when Tom walked into hospitality.

He smiled at her, and went to get something out of the frige "Hey." He said, setting a container of lunch meat on the counter beside her.

Jude smiled back, still thinking about her talk with Amy "Hey, how's it going?"

Tom shrugged "It's going."

Jude chuckled "Yeah, I better get back, see you later."

Tom nodded, but just as Jude made it to the doorway, she thought of something and turned back "Hey."

He looked up at her, and raised his brows in question "Yeah?"

Jude waited half a beat, then said "What's your favorite color?"

Tom looked confused "I don't know, I've never really thought about it, why?"

Jude shrugged "If you had to pick one, what would it be?"

Tom shrugged "I don't know, green maybe?"

He saw Jude noticeably gulp, then she nodded "OK." And before he had time to question why she wanted to know, she was gone.

He shook his head "That was weird." He thought to himself, then he went back to his sandwich.

------

Jude didn't go into the studio, instead she made a stop in the bathroom, where she leaned against the counter, and took a deep breath, wondering how she could have written a song about someone she had never met before.

She looked into the mirror "Come on Jude, this is silly, it's just a coincidnece, nothing more, how could it be something more, the song was written before you ever met the guy, it's not about him."

She stood there for a few more minutes, then made her way into studio A.

------

That night, Jude went home, still wondering about the song. No matter what she told herself, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it then coincidnece.

------

After waking and getting dressed, Jude was standing on the balcony of her room, looking out over the yard.

She had been writing in her journal, when Kat found her, she had another letter for her "I thought he would never write, I feared he had forgotten me."

Kat shook her head "He could never forget you. Now I shall leave you to your letter, ring if you need me."

Jude nodded, and as soon as she was alone, tore open the letter.

------

_My lovely Jude,_

_I long to hear your sweet voice once more._

_I can not write much at this time, but know that I am working on finding a way._

_If my plan does not turn out as I hope, remember what you told me long ago? We will be like the story you love so much, we will be like Romeo and Juliet, without the tragic ending._

_We will be together, even if we must run away, I only hope it does not come to that._

_Remember, I love, and I always will._

_Yours forever,_

_Tommy_

_------_

Jude folded the letter, and tucked it into her dress for safe keeping.

she sat back in her chair, and sighed, wishing he was with her now.

Looking out over the yard, and seeing the garden wall, she was reminded of the times they met there, in secret of course.

Jude slowly walked down the path, making as little noise as she could manage.

She came around the finale corner, and smiled, when she saw him sitting on the bench.

His back was to her, but he knew she was there, they could always tell when the other was near, so he turned and smiled.

She walked to him, and sat beside him, taking his hand in her own.

Jude opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped when he lay a finger over her lips.

He leaned closed and whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver "We must be quite, we can not let them catch us together."

She nodded, and felt rather than saw, him smile "Close your eyes, we will leave this place for awhile, we will go someplace where we can be together, where no one tries to keeps us apart."

Jude closed her eyes as he told her to, and felt him lift her hand, and place a kiss on her fingers.

Jude opened her eyes, and found him smiling at her, she smiled in return "Even if they try to keep us apart, we will be like Romeo and Juliet, we will always be together."

Tom smiled and pulled her closer "Forever."

Jude was brought back when she heard her bedroom door open, and her mother walked in "Judith? Where are you?"

Jude sighed and walked through the door, back into her room "I am right here mother."

Her mother smiled at her "You look lovely dear, James is here, you must go and meet him, you are to go for a ride today."

Jude nodded, and looked down at her riding habit, this was the first time she had put it on, and felt truly sad to wear it.

------

Jude woke to the beeping of her alarm clock, and this time, she was not surprised by the dream.

She only wondered what it meant.


	7. Two Months

Tom walked into the studio, and ran into Jude, she had been walking across the lobby looking at a book, and he had been looking the other way, and they collided.

He reached down to pick up her book, and noticed it was a journal.

She smiled when he handed it back, and he was momentarily mesmerized.

He had never seen her smile like that before, and for reasons he could not name, it made him happy to see it.

He smiled back "Sorry about that, I didn't see you."

Jude shook her head "Don't worry, it was my fault as much as yours, I wasn't watching where I was going."

She started to walk away, but for some reason, he didn't want to let her "Jude."

She stopped and turned back to him "Yeah?"

He opened his mouth, before he realized he had nothing to say "I was wondering if you would help me with a song I've been working on? Gary said you had a really good ear, and I've been trying to figure out what's off on this song for awhile now."

Jude was a little surprised, but agreed "Yeah sure, when do you want me to listen to it?"

Tom shrugged "Is right now alright with you?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, now works fine, I'm a little early anyway, lead the way."

Tom lead the way into studio B, wondering why that one smiled, made him not want to let her out of his sight? Why he wanted to do anything he could to get her to do it again?

------

Two months later, found Tom and Jude together all the time.

Whenever they had a free minute at work, they were hanging out in one of the studios, or his office, or in hospitality, just talking and laughing, and having fun together.

After that first day when she helped him with a song, they talked for a little while, then the next day, they talked again when they were both on a break, and then the next and the next, and the next, until here they were, a few weeks later.

Jude had just gotten to work, when tom found her "Hey." He said, coming up to her, as she walked through the lobby.

Jude smiled at him "Hey, what's up Quincy?" She asked, nudging his arm with her elbow.

He nudged her arm back, and smiled "Nothing, what are you doing tonight?"

Jude thought for a moment, then shrugged "Nothing, why what do you got?"

Tom held out two tickets, and she reached for them smiling "You got them?" She asked, taking them from his hand.

Tom nodded "Yep, so I ask again, what are you doing tonight?"

Jude smiled, and rolled her eyes "I'm going to see Hinder with this really nice guy I know."

Tom cocked his head to the side "Really? Anyone I know?"

Jude laughed, and rolled her eyes again, and was giving his arm a slight push, when Gary walked around the corner.

He walked up to the pair and smiled at their antics "Hey, what's going on?"

Jude showed him the tickets "Look what we've got." She said, as she waved them in front of his face.

Gary looked at the tickets, then over at Tom, who wouldn't meet his gaze, then he turned back to Jude and smiled "Cool, those must have been pretty hard to get, that shows been sold out for awhile now."

Jude looked a little surprised, and turned to Tom "Really? How did you get them?"

Tom shrugged, throwing a glare at Gary "It was no problem, don't worry about it, just worry about having fun when we go." He said, not wanting to make a big deal out of the money that those tickets coast him.

Jude smiled, and handed them back to him "Well, I'm going to go call Bella' and rub it in her face." She said, causing both guys to laugh "When are we going?"

Tom looked at his watch "You want to do dinner first?" She nodded and he shrugged "Well, why don't I pick you up at your place at about six, that sound good?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, sounds great." She looked at Gary "I'll be in the studio in a few alright?"

Gary nodded, and they both watched her walk away. When she was out of sight, Gary turned to Tom "Hinder?"

Tom shrugged again "What they're her favorite."

Gary nodded "Exactly, I thought she wasn't your type?"

Tom sighed "Man, we're just friends, alright? Nothing more." With a shake of his head, and a roll of his eyes, Tom walked away.

------

Jude was still talking to Bella, she had just told her about the tickets, when Bella stopped her "Jude, are guys dating or what?"

Jude sighed "We're just friends Bell, a girl can have a guy for a friend, it doesn't have to always be something more."

Bella was silent a moment, then said "Have you had anymore dreams?"

After the last dream she had, she had told Bella about them, asking if she knew what they could mean.

Jude sighed "No I haven't, it's almost like someone was telling me to be his friend, and now that I am, they've stopped. But that's all we are, friends, nothing more than that."

Bella shook her head, thinking to herself "If only you could hear yourself when you talk about him, you'd know there's something more than just friendship." But what she said was "OK, just be careful alright? I don't want to see you fall for this guy, and him not fall back."

Jude sighed "Don't worry, that's the farthest thing from my mind, me and Tom would never work that way."

Gary walked in as she said this, and seeing him, she quickly got off the phone.

Gary smiled at her "So, Hinder huh?"

Jude smiled back, and nodded "Yep, Hinder, they're my favorite, I can't believe he remembered, I said something about that, like two weeks ago in passing."

Gary nodded, and smirked "Well, that's Tom for you, are you ready to get to work now Miss. Harrison?"

Jude nodded "Yes Sir."

They both chuckled, and got to work.

As they worked, Gary couldn't help but think about the change in his friend, after his last relationship, Tom said he would never put himself in that position again, Gary couldn't help but hope this time would be different.

------

That night Tom dropped Jude off at her place after the show, and said he would see her tomorrow, she was going to go help him find a birthday gift for his sister.

She told him goodnight, and went upstairs. After the concert, they had went to a cafe they both liked, and had some disserte, then they went for a walk in the park.

Now after taking a shower, she was ready for sleep. She walked into her room, and tossed her concert tee on her dresser, and laid the ticket stub on her nightstand, before turning off the light.

------

Two months.

That's how long it's been since she last heard from him.

Her wedding is only weeks away, and she has no reason not to marry him, James has turned out to be a very good man, and seemed to really care about her.

No she was not in love with him, yes her heart belonged to another, and always would, but maybe her mother was right, maybe this is the way it is to be.

Jude was sitting in the parlor, looking out the window, when she heard the door open, she turned and smiled "Hello Jamie." She had taken to calling him this, so long as no one else was near.

He smiled and came closer "Hello Jude."

She motioned for him to sit "What brings you here on the lovely day?"

James reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small square box "I have a surprise for you."

Jude watched as he stood and walked closer, before sitting beside her "This was my mothers, and she thought you should have it now."

He opened the box, and inside lay a beautiful ring, the jewel was sapphire, the band gold.

Jude raised her hand to her mouth "Jamie, it's beautiful, are you sure?"

He nodded, and lifted the ring out of the box "Completely."

Jude raised her hand, and he slid it on the third finger of her right hand. It wasn't an engagement ring, but it was just as beautiful any she had ever seen.

Jude smiled at him "Thank you." She said, and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

-----

Later that day, she sat alone, and looked at the ring.

As she gazed at it, her mind drifted to another man, the one man she wished had given her this ring.

The door to her room opened, and Sadie walked in.

Seeing the ring on Judes finger, Sadie grabbed her hand "Is this from James?"

Jude nodded, and Sadie looked at her face "Jude." Jude looked up at her "It's been months Jude."

Jude nodded "I know that Sadie."

Sadie sighed "Isn't it time to let him go now?"

Jude pulled her hand away, and shook her head "You do not understand, you have never been in love, you do not know what it is like."

Sadie smiled sadly, and sat down beside her sister "That, Jude, is where you are wrong."

Jude looked at her sister, surprised "What do you mean?"

Sadie placed a hand on her arm "I have been in love, I am in love."

Jude turned to fully see her sister "Who?"

Sadie looked down to the floor "Vincent."

Jude raised her brows "Vincent Spiedermen? Fathers formen?"

With a nod of her head, Sadie raised her eyes once more to Judes. "Yes, him. But you must tell no one, father would never hear of it."

Sighing and turning away, Jude nodded "Yes, I know. You can trust me, I will not say a word."

Sadie left soon after, leaving Jude alone with her thoughts.

Thinking about what Sadie had said about their father, reminded Jude of a conversation they had had three weeks after the second letter.

Her father stood in front of her, they were in the parlor, and their talk was not going as Jude had hoped it would.

Her father had just told her she was not in love with that boy, as he called him.

Jude stood, glaring at him "How can you say that?"

Her father shook his head "You are a child, you do not know what love is."

Jude couldn't believe it, the way he said the word 'love' like it was something he stepped in, in the stable "Father, I am nineteen years old, I am an adult."

He laughed "An adult? An adult would not sneak around with the hired help behind her families backs."

Jude held her ground "She would if her father would not listen to reason."

Her father shook his head "I will not hear more of this ridicules talk. I want you to go to your room, and stay there, no riding Daisy tonight."

Jude shook her head "I am not the one, father, who does not know love, I know that when you love another, like I love him, it is diffacult, but it is worth it.

What I feel for him is real, and you nor anyone else, will ever make me believe different."

With that, Jude turned and left the room.

Now here it was over a month later, and she still believed those words, she only hoped he felt the same way.

There was a knock at the door, and Kat walked in.

Jude tried to smile, but it did not reach her eyes "Hello Kat."

Kat smiled "Hello Jude, I have something for you."

Jude watched as Kat pulled an envelope from her apron pocket.

She smiled and took it, as Kat held it out.

Opening it, she smiled at the familiar script.

------

_My Jude,_

_I am so sorry, there is no reasons, good enough, for my actions._

_Please forgive me, I have not forgotten you, that would be impossible._

_I can not give you a set time and place, but soon, we will be together again. When the time comes, I will send word through your friend, and my lifesaver, Kat._

_Until then, remember I love you, and I will see you soon._

_Always and forever yours,_

_Tommy_

------

When she heard the beeping, she groaned. She sat up and turned off the alarm that she had forgotten to shut off the night before.

She laid her head back on the pillow, and sighed.

After laying there a few minutes longer, she decided to get up for the day, and get ready for when Tom got there.

As she thought this, she thought about her dream "Why after all this time, did I dream about them again?" She wondered to herself.

She thought about what the letter from her dream had said, and how it was signed "I wonder why he always signs it Tommy? When everyone calls him Tom."

Jude shook her head "Why am I even thinking about this, it's just a stupid dream."

Jude then she heard the door bell, and grabbing her jacket, she was ready to go.


	8. Talking About It

It was about a week later, Tom had just gotten home after dropping Jude off.

They had been out to dinner and a movie, but now it was late, and they both had to be up early for work.

He took a shower, then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge on his way to bed.

Then without another thought, he drifted off to sleep.

------

The next morning, he woke up and reached for the alarm clock to make it stop.

He got up and got ready for work, calling Jude to see if she wanted a ride in today, or if she was driving herself.

She said she would drive herself, since she had plans right after work with Bella, so he hung up the phone, and left.

------

Everyone was either gone, or leaving. Everyone but Tom.

Gary saw him sitting in studio B, and went into talk to him.

He sat down in the chair beside him "Hey."

Tom looked at him and gave a nod "Hey."

Gary looked around the room, then back at Tom "So what are doing tonight?"

Tom shrugged "I got nothing tonight."

Gary raised a brow "Really?" He was a little surprised, Tom and Jude were practically joined at the hip these days "Where's Jude tonight?"

Tom shrugged again "I don't know, out with her friend Bella somewhere, why?"

Gary shrugged this time "No reason, you two are just normally together is all."

Tom nodded "Yeah well, not tonight." He finished what he was working on, and turned to Gary "What about you, what are you doing tonight?"

Gary shrugged "Nothing, I was planning on going home and ordering pizza and a movie."

Tom nodded "I think I'm going to go home and work on a song, I'll see you tomorrow."

Gary nodded, and watched as his friend left the room, wondering when he would see that he's already fallen for this girl.

Before Jude, on a night when Tom didn't have some kind of plan........actually, before Jude, there were no nights where Tom had no plans, there was always a girl waiting for him somewhere.

Gary shook his head, hoping his two friends didn't get hurt, knowing that was the last thing either of them wanted.

------

Tom had been working on his song for awhile now, and had decided to take a break. So he turned on the tv, and was watching an old movie.

------

After pacing in front of the large house for a half an hour already, Tom decided to knock.

A women he had never met before, answer the door, and told him to wait there, as she went to get the master of the house.

He was told to go into the parlor and wait, and a few moments later, the man he had wanted to see walked in.

"Tom."

That was all he said, he didn't seem as if he were surprised to see him.

Tom stood up little straighter "Sir."

"I told you, I didn't want to see you here again."

Tom nodded "Yes I know, however, I came to ask for your forgiveness, for the wrongs I did you."

Toms father sat down, and motioned for him to follow "Go ahead."

Sitting down and taking a deep breath, Tom started his speech "Up until the last few months, I have been working on a ranch, in Canada.

I have learned a lot in my time there, and one thing I learned, was not to take anything for granted.

I learned that you were right, what you said to me before, was right, I was not disciplined enough to see that. But now I am.

I will never again take money, or love for granted. I am truly sorry for my actions."

His father listened as he talked, then with a slight sigh, he asked "What have you been doing these past few months?"

Tom looked down at the floor, before meeting his fathers eyes "I have been working my way here sir. I was working temporally on a farm, when there was a fire, injuring the man who owned it, and I stayed on to help until he recovered.

I had hoped to be here before now, but I couldn't leave him and his family that way."

His father was surprised, his son had never been one to think of others that way, and he was proud "Why now, why come here now, and seek forgiveness?"

Tom took another deep breath "I have fallen in love, and her father says I am not good enough. I thought that if he knew where I came from, and saw how much I have grown, he would think differently. I hope he will see that I will work hard to provide for her, and do all I can to make her happy."

Tom was surprised when his father smiled "Alright."

He leaned forward slightly "Alright?"

His father nodded "You are forgiven son, all your mother and I ever wanted, was for you to realize the path you were headed down was not a good one, and grow from you mistakes, and you have. I am sure this girl you speak of, is a fine women, and I am sure her father will see reason. Don't give up son, if you really love her, fight for her."

If his father had told him right then, that he was going to the moon, he would not have been more shocked "Thank you father, thank you."

Just then the women from before came in "Mr. Dutois?"

Toms father turned to the women "What is it Sara?"

Sara said "The Misses is home, and wishes to see you in the drawing room sir."

His father nodded, then turned back to Tom "If you would like, you can stay for a few days."

Tom smiled and nodded "Thank you, I would like that very much."

His father smiled, and they both stood "Let us go see your mother shall we? And if you think it might help, I can write to her father on your behalf."

Tom smiled again, this was turning out be a better trip then he had even hoped for.

------

Tom went to bed that night, happier than he had been in awhile.

His mother and father had told him how they had never really wanted to send him away, and they were both so proud of the man he had become, and told him that Jude was a lucky girl to have gained his heart.

His father told him he would write to Judes father in the morning, and the next day, he would be off, on his way to see is love again.

------

The next morning, Tom woke up on the couch, stiff and cold, and late for work.

He hurried and got ready to go, wanting to see Jude, and wondering about his dream.

------

Later that day, Tom and Gary sat in studio B, working on one of Toms songs.

Gary looked at Tom and sighed "Are you even listening to me?"

Tom looked up him "I'm sorry, what?"

Gary chuckled "I said I think it's missing something, maybe make the guitar a little rougher during the bridge?"

Tom nodded, but didn't say anything more, and Gary sighed again "What's going on with you today, you've been very quiet."

Tom shrugged "I don't know, just thinking about something."

Gary raised his brows "What's going on?"

Tom sighed and turned his chair to face Gary "I've been having these weird dreams...about Jude."

Gary raised his hands "OK, stop right there, I don't want to hear about this."

Tom rolled his eyes "No, not like that. But...I...never mind." He said, turning back to the sound board.

Gary sat forward a little "No I'm sorry, what were you going to say?"

Tom sighed and leaned back in his chair "It's weird, because she's not hardly even in them, but.." He looked around, to make sure no one was near "In my dream, I'm in love with her, and I'm trying to find a way for us to be together, even though her father doesn't want us to be."

Gary sat back, and looked at his friend "How long have you been having these dreams?"

Tom thought about it for a moment "About two months or longer."

Gary looked surprised "Really?"

Tom nodded "Yeah, since a day or two after I met her."

Gary didn't know what to say "That is really odd Tom."

Tom sat forward "And that's the other thing, I keep writing her letters, and signing them 'Tommy' and no one ever calls me that, I've never gone by that name."

Gary raised a brow "You write her letters?"

Tom chuckled "Did I forget to tell you? They take place, in like the seventeen hundreds or something."

Gary raised both his brows, and nodded, as Tom chuckled again "Watever, let's just get back to work now."

Gary nodded again, and they both turned back to the sound board, neither seeing the red head move away from the slightly open door.


	9. Time stands Still

Jude had been looking for Tom, she was working on a song, and wanted to asked him what he thought about one part.

She saw the door to studio B slightly ajar, and walked torwards it.

She was right outside of the door, when she heard her own name.

Stopping, she wondered what they were talking about, when she heard something that surprised her.

Tom has been having dreams also? To say she was shocked, would be a gross understatement.

She didn't know what to do, should she go in there?

"No" She thought to herself "That wouldn't be a good idea."

She leaned in slightly, looking around the door, but quickly ducked back, when she saw Tom start to look around.

"In my dream, I'm in love with her."

Her eyes widened slightly, it was just like her dreams, but what was even more shocking, was when he said he'd been having these dreams for the past two months or more, while her dreams stopped up until the other night.

She heard them going back to work, and walked away from the door.

Finding a quiet spot where no one would bother her, she pulled out her cell phone, and called Bella.

"Hello" Bella said upon answering.

"You will not BELIEVE what I just heard." Were the first words out of her mouth.

Bella laughed "What did you just hear?"

Jude took a breath "Tom's been having dreams also, dreams like me, only more of them."

"Wait, how do you know this, did he tell you?" Bella asked.

Jude shook her head, even though Bella couldn't see "No, he didn't tell me, I over heard him telling Gary about them."

Bella was surprised "So what did you hear exactly?"

"Well" Jude said, sitting back, getting ready to tell the story "I heard him telling Gary, that for the past few months, almost every night, he's been having these dreams, and in them, he's in love with me.

He also said, in these dreams, that my father won't let us be together, but that he thinks in his last one, he found a way."

"Wow" Bella said, not knowing what else to say, she was just so surprised "Jude, I don't know what to say, this is just to weird."

Jude sighed "Yeah I know, I don't know what to say about it either."

"Bella was quiet for a moment "I've never heard of something like this ever happening."

Jude sighed "I know, neither have I, I mean, what should I do, should I say something to him about it?"

Bella thought about it "No, I don't think you should, I think you should just hold off on that for awhile, and see if he says anything else."

Jude agreed with her "Thanks Bells, I have to go now, but I'll call you tonight, and let you know how the rest of the day goes."

Bella chuckled "Alright Jude, just remember, try not to be to uncomfortable around him, or he'll know something is going on."

Jude sighed "Yeah, I know, I'll call you."

After hanging up, Jude stood and started for studio A. When she rounded the corner though, she ran into Tom "Hey Tom."

He was surprised to see her "Hey, what's up?"

Jude shrugged, trying to act like she wasn't nervous "Nothing" She glanced at the clock on the wall "I have to go, I have work, I'll see you later."

Tom nodded, and watch with a slight frown, as Jude hurried down the hall, wondering what that was all about.

------

For the rest of the day, Jude avoided Tom, not wanting to let him see her acting nervous.

But all that did, was make him nervous as well, wondering what was up with her today.

finely, before she went home, he cornered her, and asked her what was wrong.

Jude shrugged "Nothing's wrong, what could be wrong?"

Tom frowned slightly "I don't know, that's why I'm asking, you've been acting weird all day."

Jude shrugged again "I've just been busy, writing this new song you know, I was having a little bit of writers block is all, it's no big deal." She smiled and laid her hand on his arm "I'm sorry if you were worried, but really, there isn't anything wrong, I'm fine."

Tom nodded "Alright, if you say so." Then he smiled "So what are you doing tonight, have any plans?"

Jude shook her head "No, not really, I told Bella I would call her tonight sometime, but other than that, I've got nothing."

Tom nudged her arm "Do you want to come over to my place? We can order a pizza, and work on your song?"

Jude thought about it for a moment, then nodded, she really did need to get that song done "Alright, let's go."

Tom smiled "OK, I just need to go grab my jacket, be right back."

Jude watched as he headed down the hallway, torward his office, and she smiled "I can't believe" She thought to herself "That I was being so childish, poor Tom, worrying about me all day."

------

Tom sighed, and looked at her journal, were she always writes all her songs "Jude, it's missing something here, you have to see that."

Jude rolled her eyes "I don't have to see anything, it's good the way it is."

Tom nodded "Yeah, it is, but it could be great, you know that."

Jude sighed, and Tom chuckled as she grabbed the journal from him, reading over the lyrics once again, quietly singing to herself.

........................................................................

_(Place in this world, Taylor Swift)_

_i don't know what i want_

_so don't ask me_

_'cause i'm still trying to figure it out_

_don't know what's down this road_

_i'm just walking_

_trying to see through the rain coming down_

_even though i'm not the only one who feels_

_the way i do_

_i'm alone, on my own,_

_and that's all i know_

_i'll be strong,_

_i'll be wrong_

_oh but life goes on_

_oh i'm just a girl_

_trying to find a place in this world_

_got the radio on,_

_my old blue jeans_

_and i'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_

_feeling lucky today_

_got the sunshine_

_could you tell me _

_what more do i need_

_and tomorrow's just a mystory oh yeah_

_but that's ok_

_i'm alone, on my own,_

_and that's all i know_

_i'll be strong,_

_i'll be wrong_

_oh but life goes on_

_oh i'm just a girl_

_trying to find a place in this world_

.......................................................................

"Right there" Tom said, pointing to the page "There needs to be something after that verse, but before the chorus."

Jude nodded, and sighed "You're right." She said, unwillingly.

Tom chuckled "I told you so, now let's fix it."

After another hour, more arguing, and writing and crossing out, they had what the was missing.

Tom nodded "Alright, why don't you sing it, so we can see how it flows?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, OK."

She took a breath, and started singing.

.......................................................................

_maybe i'm just a girl on a mission_

_but i'm ready to fly_

_i'm alone, on my own,_

_and that's all i know_

_i'll be strong,_

_i'll be wrong_

_oh but life goes on_

_i'm alone, on my own,_

_and that's all i know_

_oh i'm just a girl_

_trying to find a place in this world_

_oh i'm just a girl_

_oh i'm just a girl_

_oh i'm just a girl_

.................................

When she was done, she looked at Tom, and shook her head, with a smile "How do you do that?"

Tom looked confused, but smiled anyway "Do what?"

Jude shrugged "Fix the whole song with only two lines."

Tom shook his head, and looked down at the floor, where they sat facing each other, on his living room floor. A half eaten pizza laying in the box beside them "I didn't do it, we did it together." He said, looking back up at her, surprised to find that she was closer than he thought she would be.

Jude smiled, and grabbed her journal from his hands "We make a pretty good team, huh Quincy?"

Tom nodded and smiled "Yeah, we do."

He looked into her eyes, with Jude looking right back at him.

If you asked, they couldn't tell you who moved first, or if it was both of them at the same time, all they knew, was one second they were looking at each other, and the next their lips met, and time stood still.


	10. The Rest Of The Story pt1

It was a week before she heard from him again.

Everyday, Jude wondered when he would come, and every night, she went to bed, and cried.

That Is until the day she was sitting on the balcony to her room, when Kat found her, and gave her the long awaited letter.

"Tomorrow" She told Kat "He wants me to meet him on the outskirts of town tomorrow evening."

Kat smiled at her friend "I'm happy for you miss, but what about Mr. Andrews?"

Jude sighed, she had forgotten about him "I must see him today, he will understand, he is such a god man, and he should be with a women who will make him happy, but that is just not me Kat."

Kat nodded "Yes miss, shall I send him a letter from you, asking him to come for tea?"

Jude nodded "Yes Kat, that would be lovely, ask him, in the letter, to meet me in the garden."

Kat nodded, and left the room. A short time later, she returned and told Jude, that one of Mr. Andrews men sent word back, that he would be there in one hour.

Jude smiled "Thank you Kat, I must get ready now."

Kat nodded, and went to the closet to get her out a dress.

After dressing, she smiled at Kat "Thank you, you are a great friend Kat, I was wondering if you knew where Sadie was now?"

Kat nodded "Yes Miss, she's in the parlor."

Jude hugged her "Thank you, I must speak with her."

Kat smiled back "Very well Miss, I shall find you when Mr. Andrews arrives."

Jude smiled once again "Thank you again Kat, I don't know what I would do without you."

Jude found Sadie in the parlor, just as Kat said.

She went to her, and told her of the letter from Tom.

Sadie smiled at her sister "Jude, I'm so happy for you, but what about Father? What will he say?"

Jude frowned and shook her head "I do not care, he's unreasonable Sadie, you said yourself, you know how I feel, if you had the chance, would you not do the same?"

Sadie nodded slightly "You are right, I would do as you are doing, I hope all turns out well for you sister.

Jude grabbed her sisters hand "Maybe it can turn out well for you as well, does he love you also?"

Sadie shrugged "I do not know, we were never like you and Tom, I've never told him how I feel."

Jude sighed "I think you should, if he feels the same, you could be so happy together, and maybe father would see that he can't control who we love."

Sadie shook her head "I do not think so Jude, this is your love story, not mine."

Jude sighed once again "I wish you would change your mind, but I must go, I'm to meet James in the gardens."

Sadie nodded and smiled "I hope it goes well for you, I am sure he will understand."

Jude left then, she went to the garden, and was waiting for Jamie, when she saw Vincent Spidermen walking through the garden.

Jude walked towards him a ways and smiled "Mr. Spiedermen"

He turned at the sound of his name, and smiled "Miss Harrison, please call me Vince, how are you this fine day?"

Jude nodded once "I am well thank you, and you sir?"

He nodded as well "I am fine miss, how is your family today?"

His face was unreadable, but his tone told her he was not talking of her whole family, but of one person alone.

Jude smiled "She is well sir."

Vince, who had looked toward the house, shifted his eyes back to Jude "Is she? That is good." His eyes once again wondered to the house, and Jude could not stop herself "Are you in love with my sister?"

He looked startled "What? Why would you think of such a thing?"

Jude smiled "She is in love with you."

Vince smiled slightly "She is, she told you that?"

Jude nodded "Yes, but she does not think you return the feeling, and she will not say a word to you about it, unless she thinks you love her as well, so do you?"

Vince looked back to the house, and smiled "Yes I do, I have for a long time now."

Jude smiled "You should tell her."

Vince looked at her again "Your Father would nerv-"

Jude interrupted him "My father does not understand, that some times, love and money are not the same, and I think Sadie is old enough to decide on her own, who she does and does not love."

Vince smiled "So do I."

Jude smiled again "Then tell her, if not now, then soon, or it might be to late, she is beautiful and smart and humorus, it will not take long for another to fall in love with her."

He nodded "I must go now, but tomorrow, I will speak with her tomorrow, thank you Miss Harrison."

Jude smiled "Please call me Jude, after all, we're almost family."

Vince smiled "Thank you Jude, I must be going now."

Jude watched him walk away, hoping things would turn out well for her sister, as well as for herself.

Jude sat down on one of the benches in the garden, and waited for Jamie. He wasn't long in coming.

He found her, and smiled when he saw her "Jude." He called as he walked closer "You look lovely this afternoon."

Jude stood, and welcomed him "Thank you Jamie, you look nice as well."

Jude motioned for them to sit, and Jamie smiled at her "To what do I owe this invitation today?"

Jude sighed "I wish I could tell you it was good news I have to tell you, but I am afraid you will not see it as such."

Jamie frowned slightly "What is it Jude?"

She took a deep breath, and looked at him "I am in love with another man."

Jamie didn't know what to say, he had always known that there had been someone else before him, but Jude had never spoken of him "I do not know what to say."

Jude sighed "I am sorry Jamie, I have not seen him in months, but he has written me a few times, and he wishes to meet tomorrow, and I will go to him, he thinks he has found a way for us to be together, a way that will not make my father angry. I am truly sorry Jamie, I thought he was not coming back, I thought I could marry you and in time I could love you as a wife should, but I can not Jamie, not when I love him so."

Jamie sat and took in what she said, then nodded "I understand Jude, I do, and I thank you for telling me the truth, I know this must have been hard for you."

Jude smiled "Thank you Jamie, thank you for understanding, I never wanted to hurt you, you do know that right?"

Jamie nodded "Yes Jude, I know, I will be fine, do not worry about me, I wish you all the happiness life can give, and if that is not with me, then that's all right."

Jude smiled, then looked down at her hand, and slipped the ring off "This does not belong to me anymore, it is yours, it should go to the women you will spend the rest of your life with."

She handed it back to him, and he smiled "Thank you, I hope things turn out well for you."

Then he stood and tipped his head "I shall be going now." Then he was gone, and Jude cried, not because she loved him, but because he was such a good man, and she would be sad to have him gone from her life, he was a good friend.


	11. The Rest Of The Story pt2

**Thanks to everyone for reading. You will find out what song inspired this story in the next chapter, it's also the last chapter.**

**I'm sorry to see this one end, but I'm so glad you've all enjoyed it. :)  
**

............................................................................................................................................................

The next day, just before dusk, Jude snuck out of the house to meet Tom.

She was surprised she had gotten away so easily, but her father had been in a better mood all day. and she did not know why.

As soon as she saw him, waiting in their spot, tears filled her eyes, he was just as beautiful as he was the day he left.

She ran the rest of the way, he met her half way, and wrapped his arms around her, and picked her up off the ground, spinning her.

He sat her down, and pulled back, looking her in the eye, and she smiled, then she leaned up on her toes, and pressed her lips to his, and time stood still, it was just as perfect as it had been months ago.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it was full of passion and longing, and they were both breathless when they pulled apart.

Tom smiled and pulled her close once again "I have missed you so much Jude, more than any person should miss another."

Jude chuckled "I know the feeling."

She pulled back once again, with a slight frown on her face "Where have you been all this time, so much has happened here."

Tom nodded "I know, I went to see my father."

Jude frowned "What do you mean 'you know' how do you know?"

Tom laid his hand on her cheek, and brushed his thumb lightly over her soft skin "I spoke with your father as well."

Jude was confused now "What do you mean?"

Tom smiled "Let's sit, and I will tell you all about it."

Tom lead her over to a tree, where he had spread a blanket, and they sat down, and he told her about his family, and how he had went and sought forgiveness, and how her father could no longer object to them being together.

"So" Tom said "I went to talk to your father, I told him that he had nothing to worry about, that if for some reason I could not provide for you, I could work with my father, and you would always have a place to call home.

But I also told him, that I will not work with my father, just to make him happy, that I will set out on my own, and make my own way."

Jude frowned, and he asked what was wrong "Well that all sounds great, but what about me? You will set out on your own, and make your own way?"

Tom chuckled "We will set out on our own, and make our own way, together, always together."

Jude stood up, and stepped out from under the shade of the tree, and looked into the sky, night had come, and she loved to watch the stars.

Tom stood and went to his horse, and came back to her with a lantern.

Jude turned to him "I felt so alone when you were not here, and then when I did not hear from you for so long, I was starting to lose faith that you would come back, I was going to marry another man, did you know that?"

Tom nodded "Yes, I know."

Jude looked away "I wasn't sure if what they were telling me was ture or not anymore, I was beginning to think it was all in my head, and that none of this was real."

Tom wrapped an arm around her "This is real, we are real."

Jude looked up at him "What now?"

Tom pulled something from his pocket "Now you marry me."

Jude looked at his hand "What?"

Tom knelt down "Get a white dress, and marry me, I don't know what tomorrow will bring, all I really know, is that I love you, and I always will. I will do whatever I can to make sure you are never alone, all you have to do is say yes."

Jude nodded and smiled "Yes Tommy, yes."

He stood up and grabbed her, pulled her to him "I love you Jude Harrison, forever."

They went to Jude's, and when they got there, her father was waiting.

He looked at Jude "I want to speak with you." Jude nodded and followed him.

Tom watched as they went into her fathers study, and left him standing in the entryway.

Sadie walked in a few moments later "Tom?" She walked over to him "What's going on, where is Jude?"

Tom motioned to the study door "With your father."

Sadie looked at the door, then back to Tom "What's going on?"

Tom smiled "I asked her to marry me, and she said yes."

Sadie looked surprised "What about father, what does he say?"

Tom smiled again "He said yes also, I talked to him earlier."

The smile on her face widened "This is wonderful, maybe now he will be alright with Vincent."

Tom frowned "Vincent Spiedermen, the formen?"

Sadie nodded still smiling "Yes, he's asked me to marry him, and I would love to, and I will, I just want father to give us his blessing, but I do not need it, if he will not do that, then we'll get married anyhow."

Tom smiled "I am happy for you."

Sadie looked at the study door once again, then back to Tom "I am happy for you as well, she loves you so, you have no idea how much."

Tom smiled, and chuckled "I think I might, I love her also, more then I knew was possible."

Just then the study door opened, and out walked Jude and her father, both smiling.

Jude walked up to Tom, and placed her arm in his, and her father reached his hand out, and Tom shook it.

Her father looked him in the eye "You take care of her."

Tom nodded "Yes sir, you have my word on that."

Her father nodded "And you have my word that I will not interfere, you're a good man, and a smart man, I am sorry I doubted to before."

Tom nodded again "That's alright sir, everything is taken care of now, before it was to late."

Jude smiled at her father "Thank you father, for finely understanding." She looked at Tom "Let's go to the gardens for a walk."

Tom smiled down at her, and nodded. She looked at Sadie and smiled "Can we talk later?" Sadie nodded and smiled, and Jude and Tom were off.

As their father started to turn back to his study, Sadie stopped him "Can I speak with you for a moment father?"

Mr. Harrison turned back to her "What is it Sadie?"

Sadie took a deep breath "It's about Vincent Spiedermen."

Mr. Harrison sighed and nodded "I wondered when this was coming." He muttered to himself, then to Sadie he said, with a smile "Send him in to talk to me."

Sadie looked surprised "Really?"

Her father chuckled and nodded "Yes, I have been shown the error of my ways Sadie dear, if you love him, and he loves you as well, I will give my blessing, I only want to see for myself that he loves you as he should."

Sadie smiled, and hugged her father "Thank you father, I'll send him in right away."

With that, she turned and flew from the room, in search of Vincent.

**Three Months Later**

Jude and Tom were on their way to see his family.

It had taken only a few weeks to plan the perfect wedding.

She and Sadie both married on the same day, and now Sadie and Vincent were staying in a small cabin that his family owned, while Jude and Tom were making the trip to see his family, who could not make it in time for the wedding.

Jude looked over at her husband, she loved the sound of that, and smiled "I can not wait to meet them, do you think they will like me?"

Tom smiled "Of course they will, they will love you, because I love you."

Jude smiled "I love you to."

Tom leaned down and kissed her gently, then turned at the sound of a yell from outside the stagecoach.

Just as he turned his head, the door was flung open, and a man with a gun stood outside.

Jude watched as everything seemed to slow down, she saw the mans mouth move, but could not hear what he was saying, then she saw the driver being thrown to the ground behind the man with the gun, and another man walk into view with another gun.

She screamed as she heard the shot, and the man standing at the door turned to her.

Then she saw Tom fling himself in front of her as another shot rang out.

She watched, eyes wide, as he fell to the floor. She knelt down beside him, and watched as the light left his eyes "Tommy, Tom, Tom no, no you can leave me. Tom, Tommy TOMMY!"

She looked back at the man with the gun, and saw him smirk at the sight, and she launched herself at him.

She never saw the knife, but she felt it, as it was plunged into her side up to the hilt, then ripped from her body.

She fell back, landing beside Tom, she reached her hand over, and held on to him. Leaning over as far as she could, she tried to see his face "I will love you forever Tommy, forever and ever." Then she when she could no longer hold her head up, she laid it down on his chest, and closed her eyes, never to open them again.


	12. It's A Love Story

**Here it is, the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read and everyone who has reviewed. You guys seriously ROCK!! lol!**

**I'm really glad everyone liked this story, when I started writing it, I wasn't sure how good it was going to turn out, and it really means a lot to me that you all like it so well.**

**So again, big thanks to everyone!! It would never have been written if not for you guys. :)  
**

.......................................................................................................................................

When their lips met, Tom raised one hand to the back of Jude's neck, holding her close.

As the kissed, it was like they were seeing a movie played out in front of their eyes, not only did they see the last few scenes together, but they also saw what the other had been dreaming since he day they met.

With a small gasp, they pulled apart.

Tom shook his head, and looked away, not wanting to believe what he just saw.

Looking down at the floor, and picking up her journal, he handed it back to her "It's getting late, maybe you should go home now."

Jude shook her head "Wait no, what was that?"

Tom look up at her "That was something that should not have happened, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Jude shook her head again "That's not-"

Tom interrupted her "Please don't make this any harder, I think we should wait and talk about this another time."

Jude sighed and nodded "Alright, if that's how you feel, I'll see later."

With a sigh, Tom watched as she walked out of his apartment, wondering if she had seen the same things he had.

------

When Jude got home, she grabbed her phone and dialed Bella's number.

"Hey" Bella said upon answering "How did your day go?"

Jude sighed as she flopped down on the couch "Part of it was alright, part was great and part was bad."

Bella chuckled "Alright, why don't you start at the beginning and tell me everything."

Jude told her everything, from avoiding him, to working on the song, to the kiss and what she saw, to him basically kicking her out of his apartment.

Bella sighed "Wow Jude, do you think he saw it also, and that's why he acted like that?"

Jude shrugged before remembering she couldn't see it "I don't know, I really just don't know."

Bella sighed "I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do for you, maybe it would help if you tried to write a song about it?"

Jude sat up and smiled "Yes, you're right, that's a great idea, thank you Bells, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

And before Bella could respond, Jude hung up the phone and grabbed a pen and a pad of paper from the side table.

------

The next morning, Tom was waiting at the studio, wanting to talk to Jude. He'd been stupid, and he needed to apologize for the way he acted.

He also wondered if there was any way he had seen what he had.

Shaking his head, he frowned to himself "Of course not" He thought to himself "It was just my stupid imagination, all the dreams and then what happened with that kiss, it was nothing."

That kiss.

Ever since it happened, it was all he could think about. Maybe he should have listened to Gary, and not have thought about it, but it was to late now, he was hooked.

He looked out the door once again, and saw jude standing in the lobby talking to Gary, so he went out to catch her before they went into the studio.

He asked her if they could talk for minute, but she just shook her head and smiled "You were right Tom, it shouldn't have happened, don't worry about it."

Then she walked off, leaving him staring after her, and Gary watched, wide eyed, as his friend was left speechless.

He paused as he went to walk by him, and placed a hand on Toms shoulder "I warned you man." Then he to, left Tom standing alone.

------

Jude walked into studio A, and waited for Gary. When he walked in, she wondered why he was laughing quietly, but didn't ask him about it, instead, she smiled and held up her journal.

"I have a new song for you."

Gary nodded "Yeah, Tom told me you two worked on a song last night, he said you had a great one."

Jude nodded "Yeah, but that's not the one I'm talking about, I have a different one."

Gary raised a brow "You wrote two yesterday?"

Jude nodded, and Gary shrugged "Alright, let's hear it then."

Jude went into the booth, grabbing her guitar on the way.

She sat on the stool and looked at Gary "Now, I don't have all the music worked out yet, but I have a start."

Gary nodded, and she started to play, closing her eyes, and not seeing Tom walk in.

........................

_(Love Story, Taylor Swift)_

_We were both young, when i first saw you_

_i closed my eyes _

_and the flashback starts_

_i'm standing there_

_on a balcony in summer air_

_see the lights, see the party the ball gowns_

_see you make your way through the crowd_

_and say hello_

_little did i know_

_....................._

Tom listened, shock written on his face

_...................._

_that you were romeo, _

_you were throwing pebbles_

_and my daddy said stay away from juliet_

_and i was crying on the staircase_

_begging you, please don't go_

_and i said_

_romoe take me somewhere we can be alone_

_i'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_

_you'll be the prince, and i'll be the princess_

_it's a love story_

_baby just say yes_

_so i sneak out, to the garden to see you_

_we keep quiet, _

_'cause we're dead if they knew_

_so close your eyes_

_escape this town for a little while_

_oohh oohh_

_................................_

"How did she know?" He wondered to himself "Unless, unless she had the dreams to." He shook his head "But how could that be?"

_..............................._

_'cause you were romeo_

_i was a scarlett letter_

_and my daddy said stay away from juliet_

_but you were everything to me_

_i was begging you please don't go_

_and i said_

_romoe take me somewhere we can be alone_

_i'll be waiting all that's left to do is run_

_you'll be the prince and i'll be the princess_

_it's a love story_

_baby just say yes_

_romeo save me_

_they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_this love is difficault but it's real_

_don't be afraid_

_we'll make it out of this mess_

_it's a love stoy_

_baby just say yes_

_i got tired of waiting_

_wondeing if you were ever coming around_

_my faith in you was fading_

_when i met you on the outskirts of town_

_.............................._

"How else could she know? How could she know that they met at the outskirts of town? That they called each other Romeo and Juliet?"

_............................_

_and i said_

_romeo save me, i've been feeling so alone_

_i keep waiting for you but you never come_

_is this in my head_

_i don't know what to think_

_he knelt to the ground_

_and pulled out a ring_

_and said_

_marry me juliet_

_you'll never have to be alone_

_i love you and that's all i really know_

_i talked to your dad,_

_go pick out a white dress_

_it's a love story_

_baby just say yes_

_well we were both young, _

_when i first saw you_

...........................

When the song was over, she opened her eyes, and saw him.

He looked confused, then he looked at Gary, who was looking back and forth between the two of them, a look of confusion on his face as well.

Jude walked out of the booth, and put her guitar down. Tom looked at her, and opened his mouth, then closed it and shook his head.

"How?" He said finely.

Jude shrugged "I don't know."

Gary stood up, and quietly left the room, knowing they needed to be left alone.

Tom sighed and looked away "What does this mean? That we both saw this, what is this?"

Jude shrugged again "I have no idea, but it has to mean something right, that we both had these dreams?"

Tom looked back to her "How did you....?"

Jude looked a little guilty "I over heard you talking to Gary about them, but I was to freaked to tell you I've been having them as well."

Tom nodded "Yeah, I understand, I wanted to ask you if the same thing happened to you when we kissed, but was afraid you would say yes, and I don't know what that would mean."

Jude smiled slightly "Maybe it means, that we were meant to find each other."

Tom looked at her, and smiled "Maybe."

He looked thoughtful for a moment "Maybe, we're the same as those people, maybe that was us, and we're suppose to change what happened to us."

Jude looked a little surprised at that idea "Maybe we are."

Tom smiled again "I think we should give it a try."

Jude looked slightly confused "What does that mean?"

Tom stepped closer and placed his hand on her shoulders "It means, that I've fallen in love with you Jude Harrison, and I don't want to lose you. I was stupid last night, when I said that kiss never should have happened, it was the best thing that could have happened."

Jude smiled a little "So are you saying that this friendship has turned into a love story?"

Tom smiled and nodded "Yeah, all you have to do is say yes."

Jude nodded her head with another smile "Yes, I love you to Tommy."

He smiled at the name, and pulled her to him "That's all I need to know Jude, that's all."

_And they lived happily ever after................._

**The End**


End file.
